


Evanescent

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [38]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fleeting</p><p>(Vi gives Lux an inverse shotgun talk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanescent

EVANESCENT   
_fleeting_

"She'll get bored, you know?"

Lux says nothing, only shuffles past.

"She'll get bored of you."

Lux suppresses a flinch, ignoring the heated stare.

"Then she'll leave."

Lux pauses then. They stand just outside her quarters. The hallway rings silent and empty around them. Lux is alone, with Vi.

In retrospect, she should have seen this coming. Everyone knew about Jinx, about Vi, about Jinx and Vi. The bank incident was the headline for a solid week, even in Demacia. All the newspapers, the tabloids, even the gossip rags followed their succeeding encounters. People love a good disaster.

Lux wets her lips, swallowing. She has a hand on the door knob, a key in her other fist. She can walk away. She just needs to turn the lock, just turn the lock, just turn... around. She turns around. She faces Vi, meeting that heated stare.

"I know." Lux says. Because she does. She knows. She and Jinx were never permanent. It's Jinx.

It's absurd, befuddling, illogical Jinx. She doesn't keep track of time. She barely remembers to eat. She has the attention span of a gnat. She runs around her flat, half naked, because inspiration struck while she was pissing and she absolutely must find a pen. She's a mess.

No. Lux never expected  _commitment_  from  _Jinx_.

Vi snorts, shaking her head. "See, you're not - you're not listening."

"I am! I am listening!" Lux replies, hotly.

"No, no, no. She'll get bored of you." Vi repeats, uncrossing her arms and leaning forward. "She'll get bored of you and then, she'll toss you away. Like you're trash. Like you're dirt. Like you're nothing. Because you are. To her, you don't matter. Do you understand? She's going to leave you."

Lux presses her lips to a thin, white line. She holds Vi's gaze for a brief second before looking away. There is an intensity there, in those eyes, something heavy and piercing. She feels exposed, flayed open and stripped to the bone. She looks away. She has to. But Vi won't let her.

Fingers find her chin and sharply lifts her head.

"You're gonna get hurt." Vi tells her.

She doesn't say, "You will want her to stay." She doesn't say, "You will want her to love you." She doesn't say, "You will want her." Because Jinx can't keep time. Because Jinx forgets to bathe. Because Jinx won't remember your birthday or to buy milk but she'll know exactly when you reach the end of your rope. And she'll tell you, "Let go." Not hang on. Not it will get better. She'll tell you, "Let go." And you will.

Because Jinx is a mess. A disaster. And god. People love a good disaster.

Vi knows, but she says nothing. Lux can't tell if she hates or loves her for it.

"Do you get it now?" Vi asks. You will want her to stay. She will leave and never look back.

Lux closes her eyes and pulls away. She returns her attention to the locked door. With a flick of her wrist, she opens it. She doesn't walk in.

There's a moment of pure stillness. Neither move. Neither speak. Vi stares at Lux, studying her intently. Lux fixes her eyes forward, looking at nothing in particular.

Then she clears her throat. "I know."

"I don't think you do."

Lux keeps her gaze straight, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm not saying I'm... prepared. There's really no way I can be."

"You don't have to get hurt."

"Yes, but..." Lux faces Vi, a small, sad smile on her lips. "Then I will never have Jinx. And I do want her, that is. I want to stay with her, for as long as she lets me."

"That's dumb."

Lux grins at that, bright and sincere. "I know. But I'm so tired of being smart."

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO GRADUATED COLLEGE 
> 
> Hint: It's me!


End file.
